House On A Hill
by The Silver Lark
Summary: Sequel to 'Foundations'. Hermione is missing Fleur terribly during her hunt for Horcruxes. Nearly as much as Fleur is missing her back in the city. What will it take to reunite them?
1. Without You

_J K Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me. __**I believe I forgot to add this in a few other chapters. No breaches were intended.**_

_I'm sorry this sequel has been a wait, the workload 'm facing is immense; even now I have an essay stubbornly demanding my attention. I will try to keep the updates fortnightly, as long as my work remains predictable. I'm not sure how long this will be in total. Perhaps 10, 000 words once I have completed all the chapters. There will be some switching of POV in this chapter, apologies to anyone who dislikes that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for being patient with me-Lark_

_With Fleur_

It only took Fleur a moment of staring at the patch of air her love had vanished from to know she had made a grievous mistake. She could still feel Hermione through the tenuous connection created by the rings, but it was hardly adequate. If anything it made it worse, to feel her but not being able to see her, hold her.

Nearly as pressing an issue was the knowledge that the other Veela would soon notice Hermione was missing. Elise was likely to be furious, she had appeal to many of the older Veela to allow Hermione a place in the city. Fleur wondered distantly if Melody had already run to Elise, claiming Fleur had released Hermione, which, in a way, she had.

Fleur knew she should find Elise and inform her of Hermione's departure or at least go and clear her name. She did move, it felt like if she left this place that her last true connection to Hermione would be lost to the silence of the trees. She should have insisted on going with the younger witch, there had been no real reason not to, besides Hermione's insistence that she didn't want Fleur dragged into this. As far as Fleur was concerned if the young witch was in this, so was she.

It was only when the dusk settled against her skin with pale fingers that she accepted the fact she could not remain there. A sentry awaiting the return of its reason to live. She walked back up to the mountain city, aware of the whispers around her. She ignored them; she was obligated to speak with Elise and no one else. She walked the silent streets remembering the smile on Hermione's face as she explored the city. Why had she let her go?

_With Hermione_

The loss was nearly a tangible thing, seeming to hit her like a brick wall. Like ripping off one of your own limbs. They had reappeared by a great lake; the air held a bite to it and the air a cold bitterness that made Hermione guess they were in the mountains somewhere. They dropped hands and the boys surveyed her awkwardly. "So, you and Fleur," Ron began, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his eyes. "Is that a problem Ronald?" Hermione asked, slipping into her familiar role. It did little to cheer her up but it did make her feel more settled. "No! Don't get us wrong Hermione," Harry smiled, jumping in before Ron could make a fool out of himself, "We're happy for you, it's just a surprise. After Bill and all."

"Yes well, it kind of just happened," Hermione shrugged, it was a rather long story, one she didn't currently have the energy for.

"You and Fleur," Ron gaped, "Blimey."

"Whatever you are thinking about Ronald, stop, right now," Hermione scowled, knowing the boy far to well to have to think to hard to guess what he was picturing. "Do you love her?" Harry asked suddenly and Hermione nodded weakly. "Didn't she volunteer to come?" He frowned.

"Of course she did, I told her not to," Hermione scowled miserably.

"To protect her?" Ron guessed, sometimes he could be surprisingly astute. Hermione nodded. "She can look after herself 'mione."

"I wish you had been there to tell me that before," She mumbled.

"Go back and get her," Harry suggested.

"I can't, if I did, they wouldn't let me go," Hermione sighed. Even so, with her heart heavy in her chest, she was tempted.

_With Fleur_

"You let here leave!" Elise exclaimed, facial features slightly birdlike as she contained her anger. "Yes, but Melody gave her permission to leave," Fleur murmured. "The war cannot be won without the trio surviving," Elise hissed.

"How do you know that, Grandmother?" Fleur demanded.

"A prophecy about the chosen one," She countered.

"Harry Potter, yes, not his friends, not Hermione," Fleur scowled.

"It does not take more than meeting the boy to know he needs his loyal friends to succeed in this war," Elise sniffed, eyes glowing.

"If it is so crucial they survive, let me go to her," Fleur begged.

"You would not bring her back," Elise refused matter-of-factly.

"Then you leave her and the others to danger?" Fleur demanded.

"Of course not, I have sent others to bring them to safety," Elise informed her coolly. "Others?" Fleur scowled.

"Camille, Skye and Melody," Elise allowed, surveying Fleur closely.

"Are you insane?" Fleur exploded, worry ripping away her loneliness and filling her with worry. "Melody has more chance of finding her," Elise dismissed.

"More chance than anyone but me," Fleur retorted heatedly.

"I suggest you remember you are speaking to a superior," Elise hissed.

"From the quality of your choices I wouldn't have been able to guess," Fleur snapped. "She has a clearer mind, and it is in her interests to bring Hermione back here," Elise reasoned.

"She has an interest in fucking Hermione senseless!" Fleur cried exasperatedly.

"I think your mate has proven she is resistant to Melody's charms," Elise shrugged.

"Mate?" Fleur blinked.

"You love her, do you not?" Elise shrugged.

"Of course," Fleur nodded.

"You cannot stand to lose her?"

"Of course."

"Then she is your mate, at least for now. If she is your true love, do not fear Melody," Elise countered.

"All the same, let me go with them," Fleur implored.

"They have already left," Elise sniffed, "Melody came to me hours ago."

"Did she tell you that she was the one who released Hermione from the binding magic?" Fleur hissed.

"Yes, but she was happy to make amends," Elise shrugged.

"You are blind to her true character!" Fleur snarled.

"And you best be careful of my own," Elise snapped.

"I'm going after her," Fleur hissed, surging to her feet.

"You will do no such thing," Elise roared, her face fully transformed, yellow eyes glinting fiercely. "Or what?" Fleur demanded; tone equally heated.

"You know the punishments that fall upon Veela who disobey and their lovers," Elise scowled.

"You are trying to keep Hermione safe," Fleur countered.

"Which I can do quite effectively by keeping her away from you," Elise smiled cruelly. "I will not stand for this," Fleur growled.

"You have no choice," Elise smirked as Fleur stalked out of the villa.

Of course she had a choice. This time she wasn't going to make the wrong one. She gripped her wand tightly, hating that it contained the essence of the woman who currently infuriated her. Instead she stroked the ring on her finger and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "I'll find you, ma chaton," She whispered, with a finale glance over her shoulder, she vanished into the trees.

_With Hermione (Three Months on the search)_

Harry was a good guy, he truly was, but he couldn't fill the hole left when Ron left. She hadn't seen it coming, not really; she understood that he could be moody, but she had never expected him to go so far as to leave. Harry was keeping a brave face but it didn't change the fact that they were re-walking old roads. She was sitting against a tree trunk outside their tent, trying her best not to think about Fleur. She missed the Veela sourly and it was definitely not helping her concentrate. A twig snapped to her left and Hermione physically jumped, scanning fiercely as she tried to figure out where it had come from.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she through a wild punch that collided weakly with flesh. "Relax," Harry winced as he sat beside her and passed her a cup of tea in a chipped ceramic mug. "Thanks," She sighed and leant against his shoulder.

"Where you thinking about Ron?" He asked and Hermione glanced at her feet, she probably should have been thinking about him. "Fleur then," Harry half smiled.

"Yeah," She murmured.

"You miss her a lot," He half smiled, "I miss Ginny too."

"I'm sure she's safe," Hermione assured him.

"Good, because I'm not," He laughed weakly, "I just wish one of us could sleep soundly at night."

"We're haven't found them yet, Harry," She sighed, "And I can't think of any other place to look."

"We'll find them," Harry promised, Hermione knew he didn't just mean the Horcruxes. "I know," She smiled, "At least I hope so."

"We just have to keep moving," He stood up slowly, stretching careful so as to not spill his hot tea. "I'll pack the tent if you get the wards," Hermione sighed.

"Always," He smiled and kissed her in a brotherly fashion on the top of the head. Hermione sighed and took a sip of her tea before raising her wrist to her nose. She had taken to wearing Vanilla perfume. It didn't come anywhere close to the woman she loved and hadn't seen in months and had no idea when she would be with her again.

_With Fleur_

Fleur was disheartened, she had been camping out on this field for three days and there had been no sign of Hermione in any of the locations she had tried. Whatever defenses they were using they had to be effective. Fleur could only get the general idea of where Hermione was through the rings, so she could have been right beside her or a few kilometers away.

What she could tell was when her witch apparated away, because it was like the elastic ban holding them together snapped altogether for a second before the connection popped back up.

She felt the process happen again and was flooded with despondent frustration. Veelas were not built to spend time away from those they loved. They needed physical and emotional contact with the person in order to feel whole.

The only saving grace was that Fleur had not seen any sign of the trio of veela sent after Hermione. She apparated away from the field and into a copse of trees by a sunny creek; the sun glinting off the water like fairy lights winking at her. The cheery setting directly juxtaposing her mood. She was lonely and she felt no shame in that.

By that point she would have sold her Veela heritage and all the galleons in her vault just to hold Hermione again.

_With Hermione_

Hermione felt trapped, she knew you couldn't see the shields around them, knew that she could walk straight through them if she felt so inclined, but that didn't stop the fact that she felt caged. Eventually she gave up trying to feel settled within the bounds and told Harry she was going for a walk. He had taken some convincing but in the end decided it wouldn't be a disaster.

She instantly felt better stepping outside the protections, as if somehow they blocked the circulation of fresh air. They were camped just inside a copse of trees and she was happy to walk out of their shade and sit on a sun soaked rock, taking off her shoes and dipping her toes in the cold creek. She took in a deep breath and the gentle scent of vanilla and musk drifted over to her.

She relaxed further; breathing deeply and imagining Fleur's light laugh bouncing around the trees. The scent wrapped around her; taunting and comforting her at the same time. The balance was to perfect to be anything but the Veela and Hermione figured she must have finally gone insane with longing. "Ma chaton," A throaty voice murmured. "Fleur," Hermione gaped.

_With Fleur_

Fleur rested her feet in the water and stared out across the sparkling surface. She was lost in thought when she heard a soft feminine gasp, like someone putting their feet in unexpectedly cold water. She recognized the gasp, her eyes snapping open in disbelief. She jumped to her feet and bolted through the trees coming to an abrupt halt by the tree line.

Sitting on a rock, head tossed back as she soaked in the sun, her toes dipped in the stream. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, "Ma chaton," She murmured, her voice catching in her throat, thick with happiness and disbelief. The witch spun around, eyes widening, "Fleur!"

Fleur wasn't aware of moving, one second she was beneath the trees the next second Hermione was in her arms and her heart was crowing for joy. "You have no idea how hard I have been looking for you," Fleur murmured, burying her face in Hermione's soft locks. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Hermione gulped. Fleur pressed her lips to Hermione's fiercely, her heart roaring its approval as her soul healed itself.

Hermione stepped backwards, overbalanced and slid back into the water, taking Fleur with her. Each was so lost in the other they didn't have time to care.

_Finally the first part of the sequel, it should have four parts, just so you know. Thank you all for following and please review-Lark_


	2. Eyes Across The Room

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter._

_Thanks for being patient with me, I've been studying for an exam and recovering from a failed attempt at water skiing. By the way, Ron won't be coming back until after Malfoy Manner. Thank you for all the people who reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. This chapter is more of a plot move along. It contains the events of malfoy manner. I hope you all enjoy the chapter-Lark_

It wasn't clear who broke away first, all Hermione knew was that she hadn't felt so happy and light since before leaving Hogwarts. She began to laugh as she brushed water off Fleur's shoulder; they were half submerged in the stream, cool water lapping against their legs. "We appear to be a little wet," Hermione chuckled. Fleur leaned in again so her lips were against Hermione ear, "Well," She laughed huskily, "I know I am."

Hermione blinked in surprise and shoved the Veela's shoulder lightly; in her time away from the French witch she had forgotten just how forward Fleur could be. "I have missed your blush, ma chaton," Fleur smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. "You always could make me blush," Hermione smiled, leaning her head against Fleur's neck. "Should you get back to the tent?" Fleur asked, though she made no indication of moving. "There is no 'you' if I go back, you have to come with me," Hermione frowned, standing slowly, up to her ankles in the stream. "I thought you did not want me with you, ma chaton," Fleur smiled ruefully. "I'm selfish," Hermione murmured, "But I miss you too much to send you away."

"Do not fret for me, ma chaton, I wasn't going to leave anyway," Fleur smiled, burying her nose contentedly in Hermione's soft golden hair and re-familiarizing herself with her young love's unique scent. "Well, Ron did," Hermione sighed.

"Merde," Fleur hissed.

"It's complicated," Hermione murmured, "Come on, we need to talk to Harry." She placed her hand in Fleur's; irrationally she hoped she'd never have to let go again.

Harry was less surprised than Hermione had expected, if anything he looked a little smug. "I knew you would find us," He smiled, "I didn't know how, but I knew you would."

"I gave 'ermione a ring, so I would not loose her," Fleur informed him.

"A ring, eh?" Harry smirked.

"Not like that, Harry," Hermione blushed.

"Does anyone else know you're here, or how to find us?" Harry frowned, changing the topic to a more serious tone. "Of course not," Hermione responded, glancing at Fleur who was still silent. "Fleur?"

"There are a troupe of Veela Elise sent to retrieve 'ermione," Fleur admitted.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Elise believes that in order to win the war Harry must survive," Fleur frowned, "She feels that in order for you to succeed you will need both 'ermione and Ronald."

"Who's after us?" Harry scowled.

"Don't say Melody," Hermione interjected hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, ma chaton," Fleur frowned.

"Will she be able to find us?" Harry frowned, tone calm.

"Most likely, she has 'ermione's scent," Fleur ground her teeth.

"Than we keep moving," Harry decided, "Should she find us?"

"Than you would be taken back to the city and kept safe until such a time that Elise feels it is optimum for you to leave."

"She doesn't know about the Horcruxes," Hermione murmured.

"Horcruxes?" Fleur frowned.

"A soul split and hidden inside objects," Harry explained.

"You need to destroy them?" Fleur guessed.

"Yes, which is why we can't afford delays," Harry nodded, pacing slowly around the entrance to the tent. "Than we shall need to keep moving," Fleur sighed.

"Elise must have offered Melody something," Hermione scowled, ignoring Harry's reasoning.

"Ma chaton," Fleur's expression softened. Harry placed a warm hand on her shoulder and surveyed her with liquid green eyes, "Just another person to the list we're running from 'mione," He smiled.

"When there's trouble why are we always involved?" Hermione sighed, a small smile lifting her lips. "I've been asking myself the same thing for years," Harry laughed. "I'll go get some tea, Harry, can you explain how far we've gotten on the hunt so far?"

"Sure, it shouldn't take long," He sighed, Hermione felt bad. She may have been back in the arms of the woman she loved, but Harry was still miles away from the girl he loved.

With Fleur

Fleur watched Hermione vanish inside the tent, torn between smiling and frowning. "You really love her," Harry smiled.

"Of course," Fleur chuckled quietly, "Did you ever doubt it?"

"Honestly, yes," Harry admitted, "After you and Bill broke up and you came to Hogwarts Hermione was…tormented for a fair time. You were the tormentor, were you not?" He guessed.

"I-" Fleur hesitated; she wasn't sure what to say.

"How did you end up in love?" Harry frowned, he was being careful, though he was clearly curious. Fleur resisted her instinct to smirk. "I don't know," Fleur admitted, "Veela are often attracted to people who don't submit to our will, as is the case with Melody."

"Oh," Harry's eyes widened with understanding.

"I couldn't tell you the point where it switched, it just happened," Fleur admitted, smiling slightly as she remembered the first time Hermione had kissed her back.

"I know what you mean," Harry smiled wistfully, rolling his wand between his hands. "I'll look after her," Fleur promised him after a minute of silence.

"I know, not that she really needs protecting," Harry laughed.

"Sometimes she does, she just doesn't know it," Fleur laughed. Fleur gazed out at the trees; they were silent, almost unnaturally so after being in the deep forest near her city. "Ronald, he is in love with her, no?" Fleur guessed, her voice was calm but it contained a deadly undercurrent. "I suspect so," Harry allowed.

"Does she love him? At all?" Fleur asked softly.

"As a brother, certainly, but even when he left when she was upset, she was always thinking about you," Harry half smiled.

"That shouldn't make me happy," Fleur chuckled.

"I know why it does," Harry laughed as Hermione re-appeared with mugs. A look of concentration was painted on her face but she broke into a smile when she spotted Fleur's gaze on her. Fleur winked languidly at her, her heart was singing happily. She didn't know how she had survived without Hermione.

With Hermione

Fleur winked as she approached as she blushed before breaking into a smile. She passed Harry his tea and settled beside Fleur who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione breathed in Fleur's sweet scent as she leant against the Veela who felt more like home than even Hogwarts had managed. "How many Horcruxes are there?" Fleur sighed, taking a mug of tea from Hermione.

"Seven," Harry sighed.

"You've found?"

"Three, a diary, a ring and a locket," Hermione summarized.

"He split his soul seven times?" Fleur shuddered.

"Yes, two would be bad enough," Hermione shuddered.

"Your soul is in two, ma chaton," Fleur smiled.

"How so?" Hermione frowned.

"Veela's are unique in the sense that they have half souls, they find their mates because they possess the other half of the soul that makes them whole," Fleur explained. "You think Hermione is the other half of your soul?" Harry smiled.

"I am only a quarter Veela, it is more likely our souls are just attuned," Fleur laughed as Hermione blushed again. "Well you still have more soul than Voldemort," Harry joked.

"No!" Fleur cried, bolting to her feet as a crack was heard outside, "There's a taboo."

"Come out, we know you're in there," Coarse voices called from outside the tent.

"There's a curse on the name that can be traced, it breaks wards," Fleur hissed, gripping Hermione's arm tightly and pulling her away from the entrance. It was clear that her priority was Hermione; Harry would be left to his own devices.

Hermione shoved her expanded bag down her boot as the first snatcher entered the tent. Fleur pushed the younger witch behind her, her eyes glinting a fierce yellow. Hermione stepped around Fleur and pointed her wand at Harry, "Fodio," she cried as a jinx flew at her face, but Fleur blocked the shot. Harry crashed against a wooden bench as a jinx hit him. Hermione rushed over, blocking a purple streak of light as she moved. She was aware Fleur was close behind her as she could practically feel the Veela breathing on her neck.

Hermione reached Harry, his face was unrecognizable, puffed up and distorted, when she heard Fleur fall behind her. She spun to help the Veela was met by a jinx that hit her full in the chest. A pain radiated up her legs as she gasped for breath, Fleur's blue eyes met her golden eyes with a look of great concern. Rough hands gripped Hermione's upper arms as her hands were lashed to Fleur's. Harry was added to the bundle and they were, shove, kicked and pulled out of the relative safety provided by the tent. They were lashed to another group of people tried together like animals for the slaughter.

"Who do we have here?" A man leered, a toothpick clenched between yellowed teeth. "Blood status and name," He demanded.

"Vernon Dudley," Harry replied, "Half blood."

"Half blood eh? You look Hogwarts age, house?"

"Slytherin," Harry replied.

"Funny how they all think we want to hear that," Another snatcher chuckled.

"It's under the lake so the lights are all green," Harry replied.

"Well, what do you know, we might have a real Slytherin," He chuckled, "All right, you," Hermione received a kick to the side.

"Penelope Clearwater, half blood," She stammered.

"What about you, darling," He leered at Fleur and Hermione kicked his shin. She blinked; she wasn't usually the jealous type. "Wait on, wait on," One of the lesser snatchers interrupted, "Ain't that the mudblood said to be travelling with Harry Potter?" He asked, gazing at Hermione.

"That would make ugly here Potter?" The leader scoffed, "Well then, come on lads, let's bypass the ministry. He has a reward on his head that would let us live comfortably."

The men cried out excitedly and they were yanked roughly to their feet. It was then Hermione realized that there was a goblin in the group. Her only comfort was that Fleur's smooth skin was rubbing against her arm. The apparition came unexpectedly and Hermione was left gasping for air, her eyes streaming. "Are you all right, ma chaton?" Fleur asked, her voice slightly raspy, like the first words spoken after a hang over. "Shut up!" A snatcher snarled as they were hauled towards a dark gate. They were dragged up a curving driveway, Hermione stumbled and skin was taken off her ankle. Fleur hissed as if she too could feel the pain.

The manner before them held a kind of cold, aloof grace; the marble intricately carved in the shape of snakes. Hermione thought it almost could have been a comment on original sin. Maybe that was just her muggle upbringing. It was far more likely that this was the home of a pretentious, prideful Slytherin. The snatcher knocking on the front door created an ominous boom. "What is this?" A cold voice demanded. The voice managed to be both carrying and feminine and vaguely familiar.

"We've got Potter!" The lead snatcher crowed.

"What do you mean, 'got Potter'?" She demanded; Hermione craned her neck to catch a glimpse of a reserved woman with startling blonde hair. Hermione recognized Narcissa Malfoy with a sense of doom. The group was rotated so Harry could be shown to Narcissa. "Bring them in," Narcissa decided, opening the door for them. They were shoved through the gap and Hermione tripped, sprawling on top of Fleur. "Cissy, what is going on here?" A cold, high voice demanded.

Hermione shivered and Fleur kissed the skin exposed on Hermione's shoulder. "You'll be all right, I won't let you be hurt," She promised.

"I wish you could guarantee that," Hermione whispered back. Heels clacked against marble and Hermione gazed past Fleur's corn silk hair to see the manifestation of a nightmare; Bellatrix Lestrange. "No, surely not," The dark witch gasped, eyes fixed on Harry.

"That's right ma'am, we got 'im," The snatcher crooned gleefully, "We want the reward."

"What do I care for rewards?" She demanded, "I care only for his approval."

"We just want it to be known that we found 'im," The snatcher shrugged.

"Fine, you will got your reward, I will call the Dark Lord," She beamed.

"No," A deeper male voice intervened, "This is my house, I will call him."

Silence reined, Hermione couldn't see what was going on but her fear intensified when she heard Bellatrix's sharp gasp. "Where did you get that?" She growled, a savage sounds, like an animal coiling for attack. Hermione turned her head to spot Bellatrix holding the Gryffindor sword. "I found it, I reckon it's mine," He shrugged. "Lucius, do not call him!" She hissed, "More than you know will be at stake if you do."

"The money-"

"Out!" Bellatrix screeched, cutting off the snatcher. They fled, fearing the insane witch's future actions.

Bellatrix stormed over, Hermione could sense her presence above them and she shivered. "This is Granger is it not?" She asked, her voice husky, dangerous.

"We believe so," Narcissa replied.

"Good. Put the other's in the cellar, I'm going to have a chat to the mudblood, girl to girl," Bellatrix sneered. The bond around her wrist was slashed and she was pulled upwards, nails digging into her skin. "No!" Fleur cried, her voice pained and horrible. Bellatrix chuckled darkly, "What do we have here?"

Bellatrix knelt down; dark nails digging into the smooth skin of Fleur's cheek. "Could it be possible that the half breed has feelings," Bellatrix forcefully turned Fleur's head so she could see Hermione's tormented expression, "For the mudblood?" Hermione and Fleur remained silent, their eyes fixed to the others.

"Well this is perfect!" Bellatrix cried. Hermione desperation grew as the others were pulled away from her; only Fleur remained, at the hands of a sadist.

"Well what do we say, shall we torture the mudblood or the half breed?" Bellatrix sneered. "Don't you touch her!" Fleur snarled, her usual calm slipping as her eyes flashed a dangerous yellow, a sign of her protective Veela side was taking over. "That decides it then," Bellatrix clapped her hands like a delighted child, "Tie up the Veela, she can watch."

Hermione remained silent, though Fleur's eyes were imploring her to do anything to prevent what was coming. Hermione remained silent, if Bellatrix didn't torture her she would move on to Fleur and Hermione knew she couldn't watch that. Bellatrix's claw like grip pulled her back against a wall. Her head smacked back against the marble and her head throbbed dully. "Now, tell me, how did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix hissed, her rancid breath washing over Hermione's lips.

"Vault, we didn't go into any vault," Hermione stuttered, trying to squirm away from the vile woman. "Now that is a pity," Bellatrix grinned, "Crucio."

Hermione screamed, her back arching as she slid to the floor. "No!" Fleur screamed. Bellatrix followed Hermione to the floor, digging a knee into the young witch's ribs. "How did you get into my vault!" She snarled.

"We didn't!" Hermione repeated, bracing herself for pain. A knife dug into the skin along her collarbone. It seemed Bellatrix was also fond of muggle torture techniques. "How did you get the sword!"

"We found it," Hermione wheezed, her eyes searching desperately for Fleur's. The Veela was straining against her restraints, her eyes wild and burning yellow.

"Found it? What do you take me for?" Bellatrix hissed, her knife digging deep into Hermione's arm. Hermione screamed, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Please, no, it's a copy," Hermione sobbed.

"A likely story," Bellatrix sneered, digging the tip of the blade against the bond of Hermione's collar. "It is easily disproved," Lucius intervened, "Bring the goblin."

"Until then, why don't we see how pretty your Veela looks covered in blood?"

"Don't touch her," Hermione demanded, her voice raspy from screaming.

"Is that reserved only for you?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Don't hurt her," Hermione begged.

"I'm already hurting her," Bellatrix leered. Heavy steps sounded on the footsteps and Bellatrix spun to see the goblin being brought up the stairs. Hermione was dropped onto the ground as Bellatrix left to torture the goblin.

Hermione wanted to get up, go to Fleur, but she couldn't move, couldn't even lift a finger. She could see blood dripping down her forearm; mudblood was just discernable beneath the smearing of blood. Fleur's eyes had faded back to blue, they were brimming with tears and it looked as if her soul was trying to jump from her body to help Hermione. "So it is a fake?" Bellatrix crowed, "Call the Dark Lord!" Lucius pulled back his sleeve and pressed his dark mark, a look of concerning joy in his dull grey eyes. "Which means," Bellatrix panted, "Our mudblood is useless."

"No, I'll take her place!" Fleur yelled.

"You will have your time," Bellatrix smirked as she leant back down to Hermione. A rough nail dragged across her skin, "I'm going to have fun with this."

Hermione was ready to accept that it would end here. She wouldn't see the end of the war, or graduate, or live out her days with Fleur. She kept her gaze matched with Fleur's; trying to convey everything they wanted to say in their eyes alone. A blade dug into her shoulder and she bit back another scream. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tighter when the pain was removed, expecting a new form of torture. A scent drifted to her, familiar, but not all together comforting; chocolate and coffee.

"Not that I'm not overjoyed to see you," A smooth husky voice chuckled, "But I do prefer my partners to be conscious and you barely qualify."

"Melody," Hermione gasped, unsure how to react to the Veela's appearance, "Fleur."

"Will also be rescued, don't fret sugar, you're in good hands," She smirked. Even in her weakened state Hermione could spot the double meaning. "Harry-"

"Has already been rescued, despite my argument he is priority," Melody sighed.

"I-"

"We don't really have time, cupcake. Though I promise," She murmured in Hermione's ear, "I will have plenty of time later." Hermione felt the air condense around her as Melody whisked her away from the mansion. She wasn't entirely sure which was worse.

_This chapter was hard. It's more about moving along the story and trying to show how strong the connection between Hermione and Fleur is. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review-Lark_


	3. Thief's Downfall

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter._

_Sorry for the wait guys, I just got a new job that has more hours and my boyfriend and I split up so I haven't been in a very romantic mood. In this chapter Melody's character is developed a bit, but do not fear, Fleur will always win. I'm changing the Gringotts scene a little just so you know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and review-Lark_

Hermione's head swam as the air released it's strangle hold on her and she once again felt solid ground beneath her shoulders. "Merlin," She coughed, the movement sending pain from her neck to her toes. "Merlin indeed," Melody frowned, "You look like death warmed up."

"Something like that," Hermione whispered, her voice still raw from screaming. Panic was beginning to build up in her chest, she had no idea where she was, all she could really deduce was that she was inside because a cream coloured ceiling hung above her, directly contrasting Melody's claret hair.

A more pressing matter was the distress Hermione could feel, not her own, but Fleur's. It was like the tension was being radiated from the ring on her finger directly to Hermione's heart. "Fleur," Hermione rasped.

"Fleur, Fleur, Fleur," Melody tsked, "Is that all you think about?"

"She's in trouble," Hermione argued.

"No, she's distressed, because you aren't with her," Melody dismissed, "Don't you want to know how your friends are?" Guilt plagued her mind, she'd been so concerned about Fleur she hadn't spared a though for Harry. "Are they safe?"

"Yes, they are here also, however, it is my understanding an elf was killed trying to help them," Melody shrugged.

"Dobby," Hermione closed her eyes and allowed grief to floor her for a moment. Soft lips pressed to her forehead and she felt the ground fall away as she was lifted. "Hey," She protested weakly, raising a badly shaking hand. Melody just smirked and walked towards a handsome oak staircase. "I'm taking you to your room, sugar, you're not exactly in fabulous health," Melody chuckled, shifting her grip slightly. It was a little unnerving how strong she clearly was, Hermione had never truly believed how helpless a normal person was compared to a Veela but now she was starting to see it.

Melody took her to a small room whose rosy yellow light made it seem safe somehow. Melody set her down gently on the bed; even so Hermione winced as pain surged through her, as if she had grown extra nerve endings tailored specifically for pain. Melody sat beside her and gently swept the hair from Hermione's eyes. "You know, this isn't how I imagined taking you to bed," She laughed. "Stop it," Hermione murmured.

"I'll leave then, someone will be up to treat you soon," Melody shrugged, standing and sashaying towards the door. Hermione cast her gaze to the window as a shadow flicked across it and for a moment fear clutched her heart as she imagined it to be Bellatrix's coarse locks. "Wait, please," She gasped as Melody raised an eyebrow, "Don't leave me here alone."

Something in Melody's gaze softened as she closed the half open door, returning the Hermione's side. "She must have really messed you up to need me to stay, honey," Melody shook her head as she sat on the bed before lying back so they were side by side. "You're shaking like a leaf," Melody observed as Hermione shivered, she had a feeling she was going into shock; she had read about it somewhere. When something traumatic happens and your systems just shut down, she couldn't even think straight. Melody wrapped an arm around her waist and Hermione let her, imagining she was Fleur and that she was safe. Her eyes began to drift shut and the world began to fade. In the end she didn't know if it was sleep or unconsciousness, she didn't really care. The last thing she heard was a faint purring, like a cat and somehow that meant safety more than the bright lights.

_With Fleur_

She ripped free of her saviours and nearly made it to the door before she was caught again. "Fleur," Camille snapped, "She's fine, but the last things she would need is you flying in there like a summer storm."

"I am exactly what she needs," Fleur hissed, trying to free her self from the veelas, but they were the clear winners for strength. "She's fine, so are they others. We'll give them a few weeks to recover and then we'll move them all back up to the city," Skye shrugged.

"They will not go peaceably," Fleur shook her head.

"Its not like we can't control men," Camille chuckled.

"Elise would not want you to enthral the boy who lived," Fleur scowled.

"These things need to be done," Camille countered.

"We can discuss this later," Fleur dismissed, "Take me to Hermione."

"Your lover is fine, Melody is with her," Skye smiled, trying to placate the clearly agitated quarter Veela. "Take me to her," Fleur repeated, trying to free herself from Camille's grasp. "Let her go, she'll injure herself," Skye sighed; Camille shot her a glance before sighing and releasing Fleur.

"Down the hall, third on the right," She admitted. Fleur didn't wait to thank her.

She opened Hermione's door, the young witch's name on her lips, but she stopped when she saw the scene before her. Hermione was asleep, she looked so young and fragile, the cuts around her collarbone still shone red, though the blood had been wiped away. Melody sat by her head, slowly stroking Hermione's hair; she looked up as Fleur entered the room. "I haven't touched her," Melody sighed, guessing the question on Fleur's lips. Fleur crossed the room in two strides, kneeling down before Hermione, "God, she looks worse now than before," She murmured, brushing a thumb against Hermione's cheek. "Bellatrix did this, right?" Melody guessed.

"Yes, has someone seen her, given her any potions?" Fleur frowned.

"Not yet," Melody shrugged.

"Than go find someone," Fleur demanded.

"I'm staying here."

"Why?" Fleur growled.

"You are not the only person invested in her well being," Melody snapped.

"_She is not yours," _Fleur stressed.

"She could be," Melody smiled, leaning down to place a light kiss on Hermione's hair. "Why are you doing this?" Fleur demanded.

"Has it occurred to you that you are not the motivation behind everything I do?" Melody demanded. Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep and the two older women stopped talking. The door clicked open and a witch with a medicine bag entered. "Stay away from her," Fleur hissed as they both stood so Hermione could be reached. "I hardly think you are in a position to threaten," Melody shrugged. Hermione let out a gasp of pain as the medic witch poured potion onto her cuts. "This isn't over," Fleur growled.

"No, it really isn't," Melody beamed.

_With Hermione _

It had taken three days for the shaking in her hands to stop, a week for her to be able to stand in a dark room, alone or with someone and a fortnight of constant potions before she felt normal, physically at least. During those two weeks Fleur had never let her out of her sight, her watchful blue eyes tracing her every second of the day. In between being treated they were planning, Harry believed that the next Horcrux was in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts.

Fleur sat in on their planning meetings with Griphook, an expression of distaste on her face the entire time, one hand on Hermione's. Her grip was always tight enough to leave fingernail marks and her thrall was particularly strong during the meetings, which belayed her distress. Melody was also usually within sight and although she didn't know about the plan she seemed to sense something was being concocted.

They were ready to make the finale adjustments to the plan when Camille came bursting into the room, her raven hair flying on invisible wind. "A man is at the gate, Ronald Weasley," She scowled.

"Let him through," Harry demanded.

"Fleur?" Camille asked.

"Let him in," Fleur nodded after a moments hesitation, her grip on Hermione tightening slightly. They fell silent until they heard footsteps on the landing and both Harry and Hermione flew out of the room. Hermione collided with him first, catching him off guard, "Ron, you're an idiot," She breathed.

"I'm so sorry," He gulped, raising his eyes from hers to meet Harry's.

"Who's the street walker?" A proud voice sneered and Hermione flicked her eyes over to Melody. She remembered Fleur's warning about a Veela's jealousy.

"Ron," Harry nodded, he had this habit of not looking at the Veela, at least not directly, as if that could stop the thrall.

"Why is he here?" She demanded.

"Because I'm an idiot and I left when my friends needed me," Ron murmured, his voice catching as if there was a knot in his throat. "These two?" Melody smiled viciously, indicating Hermione and Harry. "Fleur, stop her," Hermione murmured, she could sense where this was going and it wasn't to peace and safety.

"Melody, enough," Fleur murmured, glaring at the full blood.

"Ron, come on," Harry suggested, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him into their planning room. "Come on Fleur," Hermione murmured, taking Fleur's hand and leading her in after them. Hermione closed the door with a snap and cast a spell to soundproof it. "We have to leave tomorrow morning," Hermione sighed.

"What?" Harry and Ron blinked.

"They'll take us back to the city if we don't," Hermione murmured as Fleur placed her chin on Hermione's shoulder. "Maybe that is not a bad thing, mon mignon," She whispered.

"Tomorrow it is," Harry nodded, "I'll fill Ron in if you two need to talk."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione nodded and took Fleur's hand, who followed her out of the room silently.

Fleur remained silent until they made it to the balcony at which point she swung Hermione around to look at her. "Don't go, even with me there I might not be able to keep you safe," Fleur murmured.

"They can't do it without us, Fleur and we'll never be safe with You Know Who is charge, I'll never be safe as long as I'm a mud blood," Hermione sighed.

"You promised me you wouldn't call yourself that," Fleur scowled.

"Its who I am, Fleur," Hermione shrugged.

"No, its not," Fleur snapped, "You are Hermione Jean Granger, the most intelligent person I know and the most beautiful and you mean more than the world to me," Fleur murmured, holding her forehead against Hermione's.

"I love you," Hermione smiled.

"I love you to ma chaton," Fleur smiled sweetly and leant down so there breath mingled, "Fine, we'll go, promise me you won't put yourself in danger, not even for Ron or Harry."

"I can't-"

"For me 'ermione," Fleur begged, gripping Hermione's shoulders tightly.

"Fleur-"

"Promise me," Fleur rasped.

"For you," Hermione breathed, Fleur half smiled and pulled Hermione close by the waist and sealed their lips together, sharing their breath as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "We'll survive this and then we'll have the rest of our lives together," Fleur vowed.

"I want with all my heart to believe that Fleur," Hermione murmured.

"Then do, you'd be surprised how much a little faith can do."

They left before the sun rose, sneaking of the property unnoticed thanks to Fleur's knowledge of Veela magic. It seemed they had been counting on Fleur's desire to keep Hermione safe to stop her from telling the trio how to leave. Once they passed the gates the second wave of nerves began to his Hermione. These were heightened when Harry handed her the polyjuice potion. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yep," She nodded, a quick jerking movement.

"Bottoms up," Run smiled, flinching slightly when Fleur hissed at him. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and took the potion like a shot. It tasted like decay and cold earth, like something impossibly old and entirely evil.

The potion gripped her insides like hellfire and began to contort her body, bubbling skin and stretching bones. She was aware she was gasping, tears streaming from her eyes, cool hands held hers as the potion wreaked havoc. She was left panting as her skin cooled and she ran a hand back through coarse black hair. "Oh my god," She gasped.

"It's ok Hermione, it's the potion," Harry assured her as Griphook scoffed.

"Lets move," Hermione stuttered as they all joined hands. She tried her best to ignore the fact she was wearing the skin of her nightmare.

Hermione was jittery as she walked Diagon Alley with a disguised Ron at her side. She knew Harry and Griphook were there beneath the cloak on her left and Fleur was beside her wearing a disillusionment charm. It didn't make her feel any safer, even though she was probably the most frightening thing on the street.

"Bellatrix!" A cheery voice called.

"That's Yaxley," Harry murmured and she nodded slightly to show she had heard.

"Yaxley," Hermione nodded, fixing a scowl on her face when Fleur pinched her arm. "I heard you were on lock down," He smiled.

"The Dark Lord needs his most faithful out here to control the filth," Hermione scoffed. "Of course," Yaxley shrugged, "So why are you here?"

"I need to get into my vault," Hermione shrugged.

"Ah, as do I, shall we," He swept his hand towards Gringotts. Hermione fell into step beside him as they approached the bank.

Hermione's heart rate sped as they approached the men with the secrecy sensors. She was beginning to panic when she heard Harry mutter a spell. "You already searched me," She informed the guard impetuously, squaring her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," He stuttered, moving aside for her to enter. Once inside Yaxley went to find a goblin and Hermione stepped up to a goblin. "I need to access my vault," Hermione informed him.

"I'll need you wand as identification," He countered, eyes narrowed. Fleur's hand gripped her tightly; they knew the wand was stolen. She wouldn't refuse though so she handed the wand over. She felt a spell rush past her shoulder as the goblin's gaze misted over. "Ah a new wand, very nice," He nodded.

She frowned, what had Harry hit him with? "Yes, so, as to my vault?"

"Of course, right this way Miss Lestrange," He smiled and trotted out from behind the desk. They followed the goblin out of the hall and to the carts. As soon as they were out of sight Harry removed the cloak and Fleur her charm. The goblin showed no sign of surprise. "What did you hit him with?" Ron frowned.

"The imperius curse," Harry muttered. Hermione shivered but said nothing, Fleur took her hand but Hermione pulled away. She couldn't stand the thought of being close to Fleur under the influence of the potion.

"Everyone in the cart," Griphook ordered, "Keep him, we'll need him, I lost my authorisation." They piled in, sitting precariously and finding handholds for the roller coaster to come. The cart rattled down the tracks just as the door opened again to allow Yaxley to enter. Before he could blink they were gone and Hermione could only hope that he hadn't seen them. They took the turns precariously and Hermione gripped Fleur as they hurtled deep into the dark. "What's that?" Harry shouted as a thundering reached their ears. "Thief's downfall, they suspect!" Griphook yelled back. "The track just ends up there," Ron panicked.

"Hold on!" Harry yelled as the wall of water hit them and the cart spiralled off the track. Hermione pointed her wand at the ground and a purple jet of light hit the ground before them and they bounced off the stone like it was made of rubber. "Cushioning charm," Hermione coughed, sweeping a hand back through her hair.

"The enchantments are gone," Fleur gasped, seeing Hermione once again before her. "We need him," Griphook snapped, indicating the goblin who had awoken form his daze. "Imperio," Fleur snapped, capturing him again.

"What now?" Ron frowned.

"We made it down here," Hermione shrugged, "We keep moving."

"How to we get out?" He frowned.

"We'll think of something,' Harry shrugged, "Come on."

They walked deeper into the cavern but Fleur caught Hermione's hand. "Remember your promise," Fleur murmured.

"I know," Hermione nodded, stepping into the circle of Fleur's arms.

"Then remember, you mean the world to me, ma chaton," Fleur smiled, "And no matter what I will put you first."

"We'll get through this," Hermione nodded, "We will."

"If you keep saying it, we will," Fleur kissed her nose lightly and lead her quickly through the cavern to catch the others.

_Sorry this chapter took so long guys, it was going to include the battle, but instead I'll extend it so there's two chapters left. The next will be the battle and the one after that a kind of epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. _


	4. Dungens and Dragons

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me._

_The long awaited chapter containing the battle and the end of the Gringotts scene. I will be changing the final battle around, just a note. Also I'm splitting the battle as well. I don't want to miss anything so after this chapter there will still be two to go. Sorry guys. Thankyou all for reading, enjoy the chapter and review-Lark_

A roar reverberated throughout the cavern and Hermione instinctively grabbed Fleur's hand. The cavern opened up before them, the walls rough hewn, stalactites dripping from the ceiling like giant frozen raindrops. The source of the roar was what appeared to be an albino dragon, it's scales discoloured and it's claws bleached. "The poor thing," Hermione gasped when she saw the slash scars across its face.

"Teaching it to fear," Fleur murmured, pulling Hermione closer as Griphook stepped forward holding two bits of metal.

He clapped them together to create a harsh metallic clack that sent shivers of fear down the beats spine.  
>"Hot irons," Hermione shook her head, totally appalled.<p>

"Just keep moving," Fleur suggested, pulling the young witch away from the dragon. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled across the cave and away from the sight of the poor dragon. "Head in the game, 'mione," Harry nodded and Hermione gave him a swift bob of the head in response. She gave Fleur's hand a final squeeze before releasing it. She squared her shoulders and lengthened her stride to catch up to Harry and Ron, she was a Gryffindor and she was damned well going to show it.

"Is that it?" Ron gaped, gazing up at the immense cast iron door before them.

"These are the oldest and largest vaults," Griphook sneered, "Mr. Potter, have him," He spat, indicating the enchanted goblin who was gazing dreamily at the ceiling, "Open the door."

"Oh, right," Harry nodded and sent him forward with a flick of his wand, like a marionette following the flick of a string. The goblin placed a hand against the rusted iron and a series of resonate booms echoed through the tunnel as the heavy door swung forward. "Holy shit," Harry puffed as the door revealed a vault-stacked floor to ceiling with treasures, antiques and gold. "How are we going to find it?" Hermione frowned as they hurried into the vault.

"We look, it'll be small, like a chalice, with two handles and the Hufflepuff symbol on the front, or it'd be like a diadem, silver with the Ravenclaw symbol," Harry explained.

"Scan the shelves," Hermione suggested, casting her eyes to the shelves that coated the walls like a second, scaled skin.

"There," Fleur indicated pointing up towards a shelf to the right, she took a step forward and recoiled with a shriek.

The goblet she had brushed against glowed red-hot and multiple copies sprung from it and scattered across the floor. "Geminio and Flagrante curses," Hermione hissed, "Don't touch anything or it will burn and multiply."

"Then how do we get to it?" Ron baulked.

"Accio Horcrux!" Harry called; the cup didn't stir from its shelf.

"The sword," Hermione suggested as Ron backed into a suit of armour and swore as it burned. Harry reached up with the sword, coming into contact with several items, sending them showering down on Hermione, Ron and Fleur who shrieked and backed away.

Hermione's foot brushed a trunk and she jumped as another duplicated against her leg. "'Ermione," Fleur called as more gold joined the goblets, trunk and armour clogging the floor. "I can't reach it," Harry gasped in the growing heat.

"Levicorpus," Hermione shouted and Harry was yanked up by his ankle. He smashed into another suit of armour and Hermione cried out in pain as a gauntlet hit her shoulder. "Got it," Harry called as he landed back on the gold causing it to multiply again. Hermione saw the cup go flying, still attached to the sword as Harry was hit with the burning metal. Hermione was buried up to her knees and the gold was still multiplying.

Griphook dived for the sword as Harry roared in anger. "Open the door," Ron shouted. "Bombarda!" Hermione shrieked, blasting open the heavy door.

"Griphook!" Harry snarled, catching the goblin's ankle. He slipped and the cup slipped off the end of the blade. Harry dove for it and though it burned hot and copies sprouted from it he held on and wrapped it in his jacket. "We need to get out," Fleur ordered, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her through the sea of gold. They staggered into the hallway and froze when they heard shouts traveling down the cavern. "They're here, thieves, thieves!" Griphook called as he ran down the corridor. "Treacherous bastards, goblins," Fleur hissed.

"Come on," Harry called, running after Griphook.

"What are we going to do?" Ron gasped. No one answered him.

They caught sight of the guards across the cave containing the dragon that was currently growling fiercely. "Follow me," Hermione ordered, not waiting for logic to stop her in her tracks. She approached the dragon from behind and used its spines to pull herself onto its back. The others barely hesitated to follow her onto the beast's spine, taking comfort in the fact that the dragon was preoccupied with the guards. "Do you know what you're doing?" Fleur murmured in her ear, sounding less than certain. "It's all I can think of," Hermione whispered back, whirling round and aiming her wand at the shackles. "Bombarda!"

The dragon seemed to sense it was free and reared up on its hind legs as Hermione rushed to grab onto its spines. "Help it get out," Harry called up to them and pointed his wand at the cavern roof. The dragon clawed its way up the tunnel as the gouged out the roof to let it pass. It surged upwards once it reached the mine cart track and crashed through the double doors into the gilt main hall of the bank. Its long claws screeched against polished marble as people screamed and threw themselves out of the way. The dragon smashed through the glass dome and stretched its wings.

"Can it fly, it's been underground so long," Ron called in panic.

"Let's hope," Hermione murmured so only Fleur heard her. The fears were ungrounded as the dragon launched itself into the sky. "When will it come down?" Fleur asked.

"When it gets hungry, thirsty or tired," Hermione reasoned.

"Let's hope it doesn't want to eat us," Harry shuddered.

The dragon flew on for hours and they were all shivering and stiff, Hermione wanted to shift her position but she was afraid she would fall. "Is it just me," Ron bellowed, or is the ground getting closer?" Hermione surveyed the land far below them and deduced that they were getting lower. Hills gained definition and trees separated themselves from the uniform green. They sunk lower over the hills and out over a lake. "Get ready to drop," Harry called.

"When?" Hermione shouted back.

"Now!"

Hermione slid off the side of the dragon and her heart stopped as she fell further then she had expected. She hit the water hard and it drove her breath out of her chest. She battled her way back to the surface and was relieved to see three heads bobbing in the water within meters of her. Through unspoken agreement they began to swim towards the nearest bank. Hermione climbed the bank and collapsed on the grass, to tired to even use a spell to dry her clothes. She was caught of guard when Fleur cast the spell for her.

"You will get sick," She smiled tenderly and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. Hermione pulled out a flash of pumpkin juice and some bread, which they all fell on like wolves. "What now?" Ron asked around a mouthful of bread.

"We have the cup, but no way of destroying it," Hermione scowled, "Harry!"

Harry was clutching his forehead, his eyes tight shut as he gasped for breath. "He knows, he knows we're hunting Horcruxes," He gasped.

"It was only a matter of time," Hermione sighed.

"I know where the last Horcrux is, it's the diadem, at Hogwarts," He hissed, still clutching his head. "Hogwarts," Hermione shuddered, it had turned from a place of refuge to a kind of hell where devils stalked the halls and equality was a dream.

"It will be ok, Cherie," Fleur murmured, pulling her close and rubbing her shoulder.

"We need to go, he's checking the others, he thinks Hogwarts is safest so he'll go there last," Harry explained.

"How are we going to get in, it's guarded tighter than Azkaban," Fleur shook her head. "I don't know, but we need to go now," Harry shrugged.

"All right," Hermione nodded, "Hogsmead." They joined hands and Hermione met Harry's gaze. He was as afraid as she was.

The second their feet touched the ground a screeching filled the air, like a cat being strung up by its whiskers. "Under the cloak," Harry ordered as he flung the material over them and they scurried down an alley. "Come out come out, Potter!" Voices jeered.

"He's probably under his wrapper, accio!"

"No," Hermione hissed and seized the cloak, it didn't make any more towards the spell anyway. "No under you wrapper then," They laughed.

"Set the dementors on 'em, he wants him alive, he doesn't need 'is soul," The man who sounded like the leader of a low rent bikey gang ordered. The voices faded but coldness began to settle over the alley. A dementor drifted down the alley, tattered cloak fluttering in the breeze and Hermione could no longer feel Fleur's warmth beside her.

Her feeling of panic only receded when Harry's patronus chased away the coldness; this was soon replaced with new panic. "There, I saw a stag!" A voice called. "Get in here, now," A gruff voice ordered and Hermione spotted the door that was open. They wasted no time and hoped for the best and they slipped through.

Hermione listened as the man told off the death eaters with some atrocious story about a cat and a goat patronus. It was a good thing most death eaters were as thick as posts. "What are you kids doing here?" The man demanded and Hermione realised that this was Aberforth, which meant they were in the Hogs Head. "We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry informed him.

"The hell you do, you need to get out of here, go into hiding," Aberforth shrugged.

"Your brother left us a job to do," Hermione argued.

"Did he? Nice job? Easy enough for three unqualified wizards to do with the aid of a French house wife?" He sneered. Hermione felt Fleur stiffen but she took her hand to make her calm down.

"Follow me, it's too open down here," He scowled and lead them up creaky stairs.

"So, Hogwarts," Harry prompted.

"You'll get yourself killed, we've lost, boy," Aberforth shook his head.

"You don't have to do anything, we just need to get in," Ron shrugged.

Aberforth remained silent, then heaved a great sigh, "Great lot of fools all of you," He walked up to a large painting of a girl, "You know what to do," He murmured. The girl disappeared and a heavy silence fell on the room. Hermione leant back into Fleur's arms, breathing in her scent and smiling at the memory of how she use to despise the idea of it on her. "I love you," She murmured and Fleur tightened her grip so much it almost hurt. "Don't say that," She growled, "Not like it's a good bye, not like you're on your death bed. We are going to get through this."

"Maybe, I still love you," Hermione sighed, resting her head at the crook of Fleur's throat. "And I you, more than you can imagine."

"She's coming back," Ron gaped, his eyes fixed on the painting. The girl was reappearing, but she seemed to have someone with her. They got closer and closer until the portrait swung away from the wall and out stepped Neville Longbottom. "What happened to you," Hermione gasped, his face was bloody and cuts ran up his arms. "Nothing, we knew you'd come," Neville beamed and embraced each of them except Fleur, who stayed firmly behind Hermione. "We need to go," Harry instructed and they climbed up into the passage, each offering Aberforth a word of thanks. He was wearing a stolid expression, which only darkened when Neville told him to expect more people. They scarpered down the tunnel before Aberforth had a chance to argue.

"So this is it, huh? The final battle," Neville grinned.

"We need to find something," Harry explained.

"But we're fighting right?" Neville persisted.

"He'll come, that much is certain," Hermione shuddered.

"We'll be ready," Neville nodded seriously.

"I don't think that's even physically possible," Hermione retorted weakly. Fleur tucked the younger witch under her arm. The end of the tunnel came into sight and Neville grinned. "Be ready," He warned as the door swung open.

Light blinded Hermione's eyes and it took a moment for her to notice that the room was full of people. "Hermione, Harry, Ron!" Their names were called from all over the room. Harry was instantly swept up in people and Hermione was bombarded with questions. She found it rather overwhelming, which Fleur seemed to sense because she took to glowering at anyone who approached. Hermione saw Harry vanish with Luna, presumably to the Ravenclaw tower. "What now?" Ron asked.

"We fight Ron, this is it," Hermione sighed, "Here we fight, to stand or fall."

"We need to destroy the Horcrux," Ron nodded, suddenly cool and serious.

"How?" Hermione bit her lip.

"The chamber of secrets," Ron snapped his fingers and grabbed her hand, intending to drag her through the crowd. Fleur hissed audibly and he quickly let go. "Ok, follow me," he held up his hands in surrender and wove through the crowd.

They broke into Filch's office and swiped brooms first before making the tense dash to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They stood before the stained sink blankly as Hermione spun the broom nervously in her palms. "What now?" Fleur frowned.

"One second, how do you say it," Ron scowled, screwed up his face before making an odd hissing noise. Hermione restrained a yelp as the sinks began to move to reveal a tunnel. "Holy shit," She gasped, slipping back into muggle curses.

"Come on," Ron swallowed and mounted his broom before disappearing into the maw of the monster. Hermione shot Fleur a scared glance before following suit.

They followed the grim passages until they reached a grand hall, water lapping the sides of the walkway and snakes staring down at them from every angle. "Well Hogwarts is certainly unique," Fleur commented dryly as they landed beside the corpse of the Basilisk. It was little more than bones now but it still possessed an aura of pure darkness that leeched into the air around it and made Hermione cautious to approach, as if it would spring back to life. They were methodical, each tearing two teeth from the beast and stowing it on the person.

"I think you should do this one," Ron informed her gravely and Hermione nodded, grasping the fang nervously. "Just don't listen to it 'mione," Ron warned her, setting the cup on the ground. Hermione approached slowly, signalling for Fleur to stay back. As she approached two shadowed figures rose from the cup, like demons of dust and coal. She knew who they were instantly, Melody and Fleur.

"It's funny how she thinks you're hers," The shadow Melody laughed.

"Why would she think that? She's a mudblood," The shadow Fleur sneered, "Though she's entertaining, her heart on her sleeve."

"She's hardly worth enough to trouble ourselves over."

"A time filler really, a challenge, and only slight at that," The shadow Fleur taunted and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She stepped forward and crouched before the cup so the figures towered above her.

She grasped the cup as ghostly fingers wound in her hair, "That is where Mudbloods should be, at our feet, playthings," Fleur laughed.

"I am not a mudblood," Hermione snarled and stabbed the cup with a savage anger she didn't know she possessed. The figures vanished and the cup cracked clean in half. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her tightly, "You know that's not true, not even close," Fleur whispered and held her tighter.

"I know," Hermione murmured and held Fleur just as close. Their lips met with a kind of needy desperation suitable for lovers' last kiss, Hermione only hoped it wasn't. She could feel the desire and protectiveness Fleur had for her through the embrace and she knew that she would not be the first to break this embrace.

"Uh, I know that this is, important to you," Ron interrupted awkwardly, "But we need to get back up there."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, holding Fleur closer for one more moment before she broke away and picked up her broom. She didn't want to spend a second longer in this space if she could help it.

The scene waiting for them was shocking, students filled the halls and teachers and random adults were rushing about to perform tasks. "Where the hell have you been?" Harry demanded.

"Chamber of secrets," Hermione explained.

"We got rid of the cup, Hermione did it, we figured it was her turn, well, I figured," He smiled after seeing Fleur's glare. "So we're fighting?" Hermione asked, shooting a look at Lupin running down the corridor.

"Yes, I think I know where the Diadem is, the Room of Requirement," Harry puffed. "Then lets go, wait, we forgot something," Ron blinked.

"What?"

"The house elves, " Ron nodded seriously, "We need to get them out."

"Ron," Hermione smiled affectionately, "You two get the Diadem, we'll get the house elves."

"Don't you dare get hurt," Harry informed her gruffly.

"As if I would let that happen," Fleur chimed in at the same time as someone else. Hermione spun and saw Melody dancing through the crowd, her claret hair matching the colour of the blood that was sure to be spilled that night.

"Hey there Sugar, you miss me?"

_Sorry about splitting the chapter guys, this is just, you know, kind of important. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and wait for the next update-Lark_


	5. When The Dust Settles

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all associated characters, images, places etc. _

_Sorry for the delay, I've been working a lot lately and starting rather early so I'm to tried to write even when I have time. Certain aspects of the battle will be given little to no attention, mostly the parts that revolve solely around Harry. Never the less, here is that last half of the battle. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review-Lark_

"Melody, what are you-" Hermione blinked.

"We do not have time for your games," Fleur interrupted Hermione's outcry, glaring opening at the offending Veela.

"Who's playing games?" Melody asked innocently, dancing between the rubble to reach them, sidling up to Hermione and placing a pointed distance between herself and Fleur. "Now you never did tell me if you missed me," Melody breathed in Hermione's ear. "Away," Fleur snapped, pulling Hermione to her.

"We need to get to the house elves," Hermione sighed, tired of the bickering. She slid her hand into Fleur and pulled her away from the doorway they had been lingering in.

"Surely three wands are better than two," Melody smirked, keeping pace with them as they ducked around a corner as a spell shattered the masonry above their heads.

"Fine, but this is not a game," Hermione hissed, "This isn't a cocktail party, this is a war."

"It was a war all along sweetheart," Melody smirked, shooting a pointed look at Fleur that left no doubt in Hermione's mind as to what she meant.

"And the winner was always obvious," Fleur countered, following Hermione closely. "Shut up the both of you," Hermione muttered, weaving around a student firing curses at a Death eater down the stairs. "Stupefy!" Hermione cried, catching the man swathed in a heavy cloak off guard, hitting him square on the chest and blowing him over the bannister. The passage to the kitchens was past The Great Hall and off the Entrance Hall where the majority of the fighting was taking place.

Despite herself Hermione was perpetually on edge, fearing the moment she would hear the mad cackling laugh and see the flash of coarse hair that would bring back her worst nightmares. Fleur seemed to sense her discomfort as she ran a hand lightly down Hermione's back to soothe her. "We'll be fine, mon cher," She promised. "I wish you could guarantee that, I really do," Hermione sighed.

"Avada ked-"

"Pertificus totalus," Hermione cut him off, freezing him as he was, half crouched, leaning forward, curse frozen on his lips. Her knees shock slightly as she took the stairs at a jog and Fleur watched her with concern.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Fleur asked her, concern creasing her pale forehead.

"We won't let anything happen to you, love," Melody promised, flanking her left.

They kept to the wall, crouching to avoid the myriad of spells ricocheting off the walls, and worse, off people. Hermione followed Fleur closely, keeping a hand against her waist, more to comfort herself than any real need for direction. Hermione felt a hand creep out from behind and rest against her waist, just as she was doing to Fleur. Except Melody mad no effort from keeping her hand from slipping down past her waist. Hermione bit back a scathing accusation, now was not the time for petty matters, no matter how far the Veela was going to push it.

They escaped the crowded hall and down the corridor, which held the portrait of the fruit bowl. Hermione reached out a finger and tickled the pair, which wiggled and caused the picture to swing outwards, revealing a wide entrance into the vast kitchens. Hermione left the two Veela behind as she dashed into the kitchen, amazed by the sea of tiny elves before her. They all looked at odds, some cowering, others just standing about, wondering what to do. "The castle is at siege," Hermione called with false bravado, "You need to get to safety."

"We can not go anywhere unless the headmaster or teachers tell us," A small voice squeaked.

"This is about life," Hermione stressed, "You need to get to safety."

"Mon Cher, we can't stay down here," Fleur murmured, taking her hand.

"Listen," Melody called, crouching to the house elves' level, "This isn't about us, or orders, or masters, this is about helping the castle or saving yourself. If you are captured you could be a great disadvantage to our side."

Murmurs ran through the crowd of elves, it was clear they hadn't considered that.

"Come on sweetie, it's up to them now," Melody murmured, leading the way out of the kitchen. Hermione frowned, Fleur she could understand, Melody was, however, entirely unpredictable. "'Ermione," Fleur stopped her just as they exited the portrait. Melody had vanished up the stairs into the thick of the battle once more, leaving nothing but a flash of claret.

"Don't, I know that voice, we're going to be fine," Hermione murmured, however she didn't resist when Fleur pulled her close, tucking the younger witch's head under her chin. "If something happens, to either of us," Fleur whispered, stroking Hermione's hair, "Just know how much I love you," She pulled back slightly to stare the shorter girl in the eye, "You're my soul mate, mon cher, you are it for me."

"Fleur I-"

"So don't you dare put yourself in danger, or get yourself injured," Fleur cut her off, "Because you're not just endangering yourself, but me, and my happiness and the rest of my life."

"Fleur," Hermione smiled slightly, a blush tinting her cheeks, "I won't, but nor can you. I know what this is and if I lose you, I will never find this again."

"Then we have no option but to both survive," Fleur smiled and leaned in, sealing Hermione's lips and entrapping her in arms that were the embodiment of safety.

Fleur's hand were beginning to roam, under her shirt and higher, tracing each rib as her nails inched up until they reached lace. Hermione didn't know if it was the distant screams or the rumbling of crumbling stones or the detachment she was feeling, but she didn't lean away. Instead she deepened the kiss and Fleur responded enthusiastically, pulling them closer so they were practically attached at the hips.

Fleur fingers had crept under the band of her bra and when somebody coughed awkwardly Hermione jumped nearly a foot in the air and blushed furiously. Ginny stood a few meters from them; her emotion caught half way between embarrassment from walking into a clearly intimate moment, to a smirk at seeing Hermione let her hair down.

"They called a partial retreat, giving Harry another chance to give himself over," All humour was once again gone from her face. "And to clear away the injured and dead."

"Oh," Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling awful for taking time for herself when chaos and anarchy was all around. They followed Ginny back up to the hall; Hermione hadn't been prepared for quite the level of destruction she was now witnessing.

Ron stood on the far side of the hall; his face ashen and his hands limp by his side. Hermione's heart sunk, the only thing that could cause an expression so desolate and a stance so defeated was death. "Ron, what?" Ginny frowned, catching on to the vibes.

"We got the diadem," He informed Hermione emotionlessly.

"Ron," Ginny snapped.

"Fred, Rookwood, he-" Ron cut off, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"No, no, god, Fred, no," Hermione stuttered. Fleur immediately pulled her close and Hermione buried her nose in Fleur's neck as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, it'll be all right, shh," Fleur cooed, rocking her gently.

"Come on 'mione," Ron murmured softly, "We need you."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by Fleur's skin, who refused to release her, despite the fact she had managed to stop crying.

"He's hiding in the corner," Ron murmured, nodding his head in the direction. Hermione managed to extricate herself from Fleur's arms and followed Ron towards him.

Harry was worse for wear, both in manner and appearance, his clothes were covered with the dust from the crumbled walls and his countenance made it clear he blamed himself for what was happening. "It's not your fault, Harry," Hermione promised him. He gave a noncommittal jerk of the head in response.

"We need to find out what's going on," Fleur suggested, unwilling to be further than two feet from her beloved at any point during the night to come.

"Let it through Harry," Hermione murmured, hating that this was the only way, "See what he is." Harry nodded, his eyes drifting shut as a blank look overtook him, making him seem almost peaceful. It wasn't long before his eyes snapped open again. "He's at the shrieking shack," He muttered.

"Let's go," Ron nodded. Hermione gripped Fleur's hand tighter, back into the fire it was.

The passage to the shrieking shack seemed to have shrunk in the four years since she had visited it, forcing them all to crawl on hands and knees. Fleur was muttering what Hermione was sure were French expletives. Harry was first, shielded by his cloak and was thusly the first to stop. Hermione could actually hear Voldemort, though she could not see him.

His voice alone sent shivers down her spine. She made out Malfoy's voice briefly before footsteps marked his retreat. Then there was just Snape and Voldemort conversing about a wand. Hermione had a bad feeling where this was going and she highly doubted Snape would survive it. The coarse notes of parseltongue reached her ears accompanied by the stench of blood.

Hermione knew exactly when Voldemort left because Harry relaxed visibly and crawled forward. Snape was alone, bleeding severely from a messy bite wound at the neck. She could see a faint trickle of silver memories trailing from his wand tip and quickly conjured a flask, passing it on to Harry. Voldemort's high voice pierced the thin walls of the shack and echoed around the grounds.

"You have until midnight to give me Harry Potter. Move your injured, dispose of your dead and prepare yourself. I speak now directly to Harry. You have let others fight your battles, die in your place. How many more will you let fall? Midnight," The finale word echoed around like a death sentence. "Lets go," Harry muttered. They followed suit, each sparing one last glance at the man who had held their grudging respect for so many years, the blood gone from his face and his glittering eyes locked in the forever-dull grasp of death.

Hermione sat outside the great hall, away from the majority, who were huddled inside, crying over the lost or sheltering their remaining friends and family. It seemed futile, yet there was no way around it, no shortcut to the light at the end of the tunnel. A light that was fast burning out. Harry had vanished into the depths of the castle; she figured he probably needed to gather his wits.

Fleur dropped down beside her, cheeks streaked with ash, a gash Hermione had failed to notice tarnishing her collarbone. "So this is the last stand?" A chipper voice asked as Melody dropped down on Hermione's other side, even her voice sounded strained. "Guess so," Hermione murmured, tracing the dust on the floor.

"And you never even slept with either of us," Melody let out a disappointed sigh.

"We're not going to die," Fleur insisted.

"A lot of people will," Hermione whispered.

"Hey," Fleur sighed, resting her head on Hermione's, "Hey, we'll be fine."

"You'll be fine," Melody amended, "Two over protective Veela looking out for you, dust won't even touch you." Hermione managed a weak laugh.

"It's getting close to midnight," Hermione murmured, drawing her knees up to her chest. "The witching hour," Melody half smiled and Fleur hummed contentedly against Hermione's hair. Melody leant her head against Hermione's shoulder and Hermione leant further into Fleur. There they stayed until the stars traced their course and the moon rose higher to mark the witching hour of midnight.

"Fighters, rebels, give up," Voldemort's high voice screeched, "We have Potter, we caught him fleeing from the fight. Away from all of you who gave your lives for him."

"No," Hermione gasped, bolting out of the hall, on of the first out to stop outside the Grand Entrance and watch the Death Eaters pour from the trees like ants out of a hill. McGonagall spotted him first, lying in Hagrid's arms and she let out an awful shriek. Hermione set her eyes on her best friend, limps limp and eyes at half-mast. "No!" She wailed, stepping forward, only to be held back by Fleur. Bellatrix's cackle echoed around the grounds and sent fear trailing down Hermione's spine, but he did not back down.

"Give up, I can be merciful," Voldemort jeered, "Too much pure blood has been spilt tonight."

"Never," Hermione snarled. Voldemort waved his wand and she found herself silent. "Who will step forward and join?" He stroked Nagini's length as she lay around his shoulders. Neville bravely stepped forward, crossing into no man's land. "Really?" Voldemort chuckled, "Well, I guess it's better than nothing, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"We will never stop fighting, Harry may be dead," Neville spat, "But he would want us to go on."

"Oh?" Voldemort waved his wand, "Longbottom has volunteered to show you all what happens when you disobey." Something flew into his hand and he held it up. "The sorting hat, we will no longer need it, Slytherin, the noble house, will reign."

"Never," Neville growled.

"Petrificus totalus,' Voldemort snapped and Neville was frozen as the hat floated over to him and fell on his head. "Take warning," Voldemort growled as the hat burst to flames. Hermione watched in horror as Neville was burned, when a flash of silver caught her eyes and against all odds he stepped forward, drawing from the hat a sword and in a clean motion stepping forth a cleaving Nagini's head from her body. Chaos descended as the Death Eaters surged forward and Hermione retreated into the hall, never once releasing Fleur's hand.

Duels broke out everywhere, bodies pushing against one another as Hermione blocked spells from every direction. They fought their way through the fray when a taloned hand caught Hermione's arm. Bellatrix's face was a mask of determination and glee as she brandished her wand. She was clearly prepared to block any spell Hermione cast at her from such close range, so she decided to catch the dark witch off guard. Instead of casting a spell she closed her fist and punched her with all her might.

She didn't stop to see the result as Melody and Fleur bodily pulled her through the crowd and into the hall as a spider skittered through the masses. The doors on the far side of the hall burst open and elves flooded the space, digging wicked cleavers and knives into the calves of unsuspecting Death Eaters.

Hermione was panting heavily, a spell spun by her, missing her by centimetres, and she suffered a blow to the ribs as a fleeing death eater bowled into her. "Hermione!" Fleur cried, Hermione spun, she could see the curse coming at her, but she couldn't move. A flash of red and the curse was gone, but at her feet Melody lay sprawled, clutching her chest. "Melody," Hermione gasped, trying to register what had happened.

"No a single piece of dust," Melody coughed with a half smile, though the strain I her eyes betrayed her condition. "Fleur we have to get her to safety," Hermione gasped, dodging another curse. "Over by the wall," Fleur nodded.

"Mudblood," A manic voice shrieked, and Hermione saw the devil weaving through the crowd, people running out of her path, rebel and Death Eater alike.

"Take her," Hermione told Fleur, indication Melody.

"'Ermione," Fleur protested.

"Take her," Hermione demanded and straightened, gripping her wand.

"Not going to run, little mudblood?" Bellatrix crowed.

"Never," Hermione hissed, circling slowly. The crowd had thinned out and most were pressed against walls to allow for the duels happening or starting. Hermione could see Voldemort fighting McGonagall and two others in the distance, but she kept her focus. "Your pretty little Veela still seems infatuated," Bellatrix sneered, "Maybe I'll find her and make her watch you die."

"I'm not dying tonight," Hermione snarled.

"No? Well maybe I'll make you watch her murder," Bellatrix beamed manically.

Rage built in Hermione's blood, a protective instinct she hadn't known she possessed so strongly. "Avada Kedavra!" She cried, the green jet flying at Bellatrix, who danced out of the way, leaving the spell to gouge a crater in the marble floor. "Oh, the itty baby learnt to play," Bellatrix cackled, "Finally."

Hermione dove out of the way of the curse, dancing to avoid the barrage of spells as she added her own in response. Try as she might, foot-by-foot, she was losing. "Stupefy," A familiar voice called as Luna and Ginny dashed forth to aid her, pushing the Dark Witch back again.

The ground cracked beneath Hermione's feet as she pushed. Fight for Harry, for Ron, for Fleur, for all the mudbloods hopping to find a place they belong, for all the kids who wanted to grow up without fear. Her curse passed so close to Bellatrix a lock of the witched hair was singed off, yet still she persisted. A green jet flew directly at Ginny but it was blocked from the side as Molly charged into the fray. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Molly snarled, "Leave her, she's mine."

Hermione stepped back and arms immediately found her, Fleur holding her close, looking as haggard as she ever had. A cry sounded from Voldemort's duel as he blasted back his opponents in fury as Bellatrix toppled. A manic smirk painted on her face even in death as her body his the ground with the satisfying thump of dead weight. Voldemort aimed his wand at Molly but was stopped. Harry had cast a shield charm, Harry who was meant to be dead. "Harry!" Hermione cried, but he didn't turn, only continued to advance towards Voldemort.

Hermione held her breath, for every step the two took she gripped Fleur's hand tighter, until she was sure she must have been breaking bone. The Veela never complained, only squeezed back. When Voldemort finally fell she cried, loud, long, unashamed sobs of someone so relieved they didn't know how to react. "We made it," Fleur smiled, "Now we have forever."

"The rest of our lives," Hermione nodded, blinded by tears.

"With you, my love, that is forever," Fleur murmured, pulling Hermione into a kiss that made her realise it was over. Really over, the rest of her life was ahead of her, a life with Fleur at her side. Her body finally let go; it was going to be all right.

The bodies brought on a new wave of tears; Fred lay surrounded by family. Lupin and Tonks lay beside him. Lupin looked even scruffier in death and Tonks small, lacking her usual bodacious colouring. However they both looked peaceful, like they knew in death that it was all going to end. "Life is a gift, we must never waste it," Fleur murmured, stroking her back slowly.

"Melody, did she-?" Hermione swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Unfortunetly-"

"She survived," A slightly weak voice volunteered as the injured Veela limped over.

"Melody," Hermione gasped, oddly thankful she was alive, she stepped forward and gave her a hug neither of them expected. "I don't suppose that means you've changed your mine," Melody teased.

"No," Hermione shook her head, sinking back into Fleur's arms.

"Then I revoke my claim," Melody half smiled, "I want you to be happy, little Hermione, you have that with Fleur."

"Melody I-" Hermione breathed.

"Just promise me," Melody cut her off, gazing into the younger witch's eyes, "That if you ever plan a menage et toi, that I am on the top of your call list."

Fleur laughed a low husky laugh that convinced Hermione all to well that she was imagining it. "In the mean time I need to return to the city to heal, all the best, really," She nodded and wove away into the crowd. Even in this setting she turned heads. "What now, mon cher?" Fleur breathed against her cheek.

"I don't know," Hermione smiled, holding Fleur closer, memorising the scene she could have for the rest of her life.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

_Ah, I finally got it written! I couldn't kill Melody, I'm sorry, I kind of got attached to her over these past 100,000 words. There's only one chapter left which will be an epilogue of sorts. Any suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the wait and please review-Lark. _


	6. Epilogue

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter_

_Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this, I've been debating what to write into the epilogue. I have decided due to the petition going round that I will publish two endings to this. The one that will be M I'll publish separately so if the petition does fall through this story won't be taken down. This takes place several years after the battle, the one shot will be just after. Sorry again for the wait guys-Lark_

Hermione walked through the dew-strewn glass, jeans already soaked, not that she noticed. A basket hung from her forearm, heavy with flowers, whose potent aroma surrounded her like a safety blanket. The sun filtered through the trees as she traipsed to the very bottom of her extensive garden, the trees thinning to reach until she reached a grassy knoll, a path showed her where feet had walked a hundred times before.

The oddest assortment of plants graced the top of the knoll, eagerly soaking in the French sunlight. She knelt before the first, a rosebush whose petals changed colour slowly as the sun hit them, from dusky blue to brilliant scarlet. She was about to lay down a flower when arms wrapped around her waist and a face was buried in her shoulder blade. "I knew you'd be here," Fleur murmured, holding the younger witch tighter.

"I have to come, you know that," Hermione whispered, casting her eyes down to the roses. "I know, so do I," Fleur sighed, placing a lingering kiss of Hermione's neck before taking the flower from her and laying it at the base of the rose bush. "For Tonks, whose bravery and uniqueness shine on with Teddy," Hermione whispered. They moved on to a vine climbing a lattice, small white flowers were spread between the leaves. Unostentatious as they were they gave off the most wonderful scent. "For Remus Lupin, whose pure heart shone through any façade or curse, you will always be remembered by your friends and family," Fleur supplied, holding Hermione closer.

They kept their distance from the next tree, a smaller and less offensive cousin of the wimping willow, more likely to poke that thrash, it was however infested with pixies who loved nothing more than to pull jokes on passers by. "To Fred, whose spirit still attracts mischief makers, we will always smile in your memory," Hermione murmured, she could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Mon amour," Fleur sighed, pulling Hermione to her. She always became emotional when they went through this ritual, yet she still persisted.

The next was two trees intertwined; one grew flowers that shone a incandescent blue in the moonlight, the other grew fruits said to cure any heart ache over a lost love. Hermione knew she would never need it. "To Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, may your wisdom, recognised and unrecognised guide us to live in the true spirit of Hogwarts, with honour, integrity and passion."

"Are you all right, Cherie?" Fleur demanded, pulling Hermione closer to her, tucking the girl beneath her chin. "It's meant to get easier every time I visit, every week, every month, every year" Hermione murmured, lips moving against Fleur's skin.

"It does, mon amour, slowly," Fleur squeezed her tighter.

"If I didn't have you-"

"But you do, you will always have me," Fleur promised, her voice fierce.

"I know that, you're my everything," Hermione smiled, gazing up into the veela's impossibly cobalt eyes. "That is all I ever need to hear," Fleur beamed, leaning down and capturing Hermione's lips with her own.

It was all right, as long as they had each other they would survive and be happy, Hermione would keep Fleur grounded and Fleur would invoke a passion so deep in Hermione it could never be put out. "Come on, this is a place of sadness," Fleur murmured, tucking Hermione under her arm and leading her away from the grove.

"Are we seeing the others today?" Hermione half frowned.

"Of course, I do believe Melody is visiting," Fleur smiled ruefully.

"Did Elise banish her from the city again?" Hermione chuckled.

"No, it is my understanding that Melody is in line to be the next clan leader," Fleur shook her head. "And she's seeing us because?" Hermione frowned.

"She wants our blessing," Fleur chuckled.

"And how does a veela give blessings again?" Hermione sighed.

"Amongst adults? What you're thinking," Fleur smirked.

"Five hears and she still hasn't given up," Hermione laughed.

"I don't blame her," Fleur purred and Hermione blushed. Hermione had hoped one day she would be immune to Fleur's forward way of speaking, but to no avail.

"Can't we give her a blessing the wizard way?" Hermione sighed; she was less than appealed by the idea of sharing Fleur. "It wouldn't count to Veela culture," Fleur chuckled as they climbed the hill. Their cottage sat atop the little hill, bathed in sunlight as it looked out over an orchard. It was bigger on the inside, but form the outside it was a tiny little house on a hill. Hermione couldn't think of a happier place on earth.

Hermione dumped her basket on the kitchen table and jumped up the sit on the counter as she regarded Fleur. She managed to look older and younger than when they had first met, event if her eyes held more sadness and joy than anyone truly young could possess. "You're looking at me like that again, mon amour," Fleur smirked.

"I was thinking about how old you're getting, you're nearly thirty," Hermione teased, and poked out her tongue. Fleur caught her off guard, crashing their lips together, her hand on the cabinet behind Hermione's head. "I've warned you about poking your tongue out," Fleur growled in her ear, "If it has time to hang in the air it's time is better spent else where."

"Maybe that was my intent," Hermione teased.

"Then well baited," Fleur purred and pulled the younger witch closer, tangling their limbs together until Hermione's back was against the wall and Fleur was on her toes leaning across the kitchen bench.

"It seems I am interrupting something," A lilting voice chuckled and Hermione glanced up to see Melody in the doorway, the sunlight illuminating her flaming halo. "I think you waited just so you could interrupt," Hermione complained

"I could have waited longer," Melody pointed out.

"That would have not ended well," Fleur growled.

"Is that any way to great an old friend?" Melody pouted and held out her arms.

Hermione extricated herself from Fleur's grasp and stepped into the circle of the red head's arms. "It is good to see you, sweetheart," Melody smiled, squeezing her shoulders. The boundaries of hugs had been set years before when Fleur had given Melody a black eye for letting her hands wander.

"You are here about the blessing?" Fleur inquired, quick to have Hermione back in her arms. Even after all these years, the possessiveness has barely faded.

"If you would be so kind," Melody smirked.

"It us, ultimately Hermione's decision," Fleur allowed, though her grip tightened considerably.

"Do I need to be involved in this?" Hermione scowled, old wars tended to re occur.

"As my mate yes, and as I hold blood relation to the current leader," Fleur nodded.

"Do you need the blessing?" Hermione quizzed.

"It was a condition Elise set," Fleur allowed.

"So you two have been discussing this," Hermione deduced, eyes narrowing.

"Naturally," Fleur chuckled, kissing Hermione's neck to placate her.

"And you decided?" Hermione demanded.

"That she didn't mind either way and it was your choice," Melody supplied.

"That seems rather convenient for you," Hermione retorted.

"Well I would be lying if I said it wasn't appealing, if only slightly," Fleur whispered, breath brushing past her ear. Fleur had learnt long ago that the young witch's ears were rather sensitive.

"Without our blessing you won't gain leadership?" Hermione reiterated, 'blessing' was sounding more and more like a euphemism.

"Unfortunately, I wouldn't ask other wise," Melody defended, far too innocently.

"Now that's not true," Fleur snorted, "I believe you ask at least once a year as a birthday present."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," Hermione chuckled.

"Well her birthday is the same day as mine, and we're usually a little preoccupied on my birthday," Fleur chuckled.

"As much as I would like to hear that story, which I would," Melody smirked, the expression speaking volumes about her sincerity, "But I do need a response."

"If you need our blessing to gain leadership," Hermione heaved a sigh, "You did save my life in the battle."

"Brilliant," Melody clapped her hands and beamed impishly.

"I knew you'd cave," Fleur chuckled.

"You caved first," Hermione teased.

"Yes yes, couple tiff, now," Melody grinned.

"In a bed room," Fleur cut her off, "We eat in this kitchen."

"From what I walked in on I don't doubt that, but fine," Melody held up her hands in resignation. She strolled over to them, wrapping an arm around Fleur's waist and placing a less than chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. "Five years too late, but I'm sure it'll be worth the wait," She murmured huskily.

She sashayed from the kitchen, clearly expecting them to follow. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and stood on her toes to kiss Fleur lightly, breathing in her familiar scent. "I love you," She smiled.

"I know, other wise I wouldn't let her within a hundred meters of you," Fleur smiled, "I love you to."

"I am never forgiving you for this though," Hermione promised.

"Of course not," Fleur smirked.

"You'll have to make it up to me," Hermione informed her, pulling Fleur closer.

"As soon as she leaves," Fleur promised, teasing the top of the shorter witch's ear.

"We have years to make up," Hermione chuckled.

"And I intend to use all of them," Fleur vowed, placing a kiss on her mate's lips as the sun shone through the window to make their skin sing with as much warmth as their soul.

_Before anyone asks I am not going to write the three some, I just felt like I owed it to the characters to at least suggest it in the end. I decided a light hearted ending was best In the end. Thank you all for following and I will publish the one shot in the next week. I love you all and please review-Lark_


	7. The One Shot Finally

Amaranta316 convinced me to give this one last chance. The one shot is now up; It's called 'Against Her Skin'. Thank you all for keeping with me.


End file.
